


Sharing

by Evanstanwrites



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky - Freeform, Dom Steve Rogers, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, stevie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites
Summary: Steve’s girlfriend finds out that Steve and his best friend used to share their women.





	Sharing

The tower was quiet that evening, almost everyone was on a mission leaving both super soldiers lounging in the common room reminiscing on the past. Besides them there was y/n, Steve’s girlfriend, she partly lived in the tower with him. She worked as doctor Cho’s assistant. 

Y/n was wandering around the tower as she had just finished some paperwork and wanted to take a hot shower to wash away the stress of her workday. Deep sunken in her thoughts she passed the common room when she heard the two super soldiers talking and couldn’t help but eavesdrop.

“Where is the time gone when I taught you how to please a woman, to charm her in and outside the bedroom.” Bucky said before drinking from his beer.

“Innocent little Stevie, sharing women with me. I was a lady’s man back then, I got them to sleep with us both.” He chuckled.

“Yeah we did. Well you did the convincing.” Steve chimed in.

“That was then Stevie, I have no charm left.” He groaned.

Y/n let out a silent gasp. Did she just hear them right? They used to share their women? She wasn’t really shocked but she didn’t expect that. Steve and her were together for a few years, she really loved him but hearing this piece of info made her soaking wet. It wasn’t a secret between Steve and her that she also had a thing for Bucky. He didn’t know and Steve didn’t mind. He knew she was loyal and wouldn’t act on her crush.

“It’s like you are the me of back then, look at your doll, she’s smoking, I would do anything to have a dame like her. Steve you gotta help me get back into the swing of it.” Bucky joked.

“I don’t know Buck, I’m far from that charming man you were back then.”

“Man, do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve been with someone. The last person I was with was Dot.”

“Yeah that’s a long time. Tell me this, have you got a thing for my girl Buck?” Steve asked looking straight at Bucky with a neutral face, he knew his answer. He saw how he looked at her, how he blushes when she says something sweet to him. He saw him squirming when she walked around in her tight skirt.

Bucky knew he couldn’t lie to his best friend so he just nodded not looking him in the eye.

“You wanna fuck her? Make her feel good from the pleasure you give her? Just like you taught me?”

Both Bucky and Steve could hear a little moan coming from the hall. They knew very well that y/n stood there listening to everything that they said. Bucky recognised what Steve said, it was what he had told Steve the first time they shared a woman and hearing him talk like that he knew he didn’t mind Bucky’s crush on his girl.

“Yes Stevie, I wanna fuck her, make her scream for me, scream my name.”

“Well let’s hear what y/n has to say about that. Doll,I know you’re in the hall eavesdropping, come out.” Steve calls out and with a weak smile, shaking legs and a blush on her cheeks y/n comes out from her hiding spot. Once she’s within reach Steve pulls her into his lap where she could already feel the beginning of his erection.

“Are you sure you need help getting back in the game? Seems like you’re wrapping her around your finger on your own. You can smell how wet she is already, isn’t that so my darling?” Steve said looking at Bucky but running one hand over her waist and the other over her thigh.

“Yes sir.”

“Well should we give Bucky what he wants? I know that you want that too, it’s your fantasy, being fucked by us both.What do you say sweetheart, should we fulfill both your fantasies?” He spoke in her ear, making her squirm in his lap.

“Only if you’re okay with it.”

“What do you say Buck?” Steve asked Bucky who drank the rest of his beer.

“I’m in.”

“Well then sweetheart why don’t you go and sit on Bucky’s lap.”

Giving y/n a nod to Bucky and he helped her stand from his lap. Y/n tried to be as seductive as she could as she walked to where Bucky sat with his legs spread and sporting a visual bulge in his sweats. When she stands in front of him she smiles and straddles one of his legs facing him.

“kiss him doll, give him what you both want desperately.” 

Y/n looked over her shoulder to Steve making sure he was ok with this, so he gave her an encouraging nod. Silently telling her to do it, to give in to her fantasy knowing Bucky felt the same. It wasn’t long before she felt his lips upon hers. Surprisingly his lips felt soft against hers, it was passionate and sweet, open mouthed but without tongue. Their breath mixing with each other. After a minute he pulled back giving her time to catch her breath. But she quickly pulled him back in, holding onto his neck so she could deepen the kiss, running her tongue over his lip before pulling it between her teeth making him sinfully moan against her lips. Y/n took that opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth fighting with his for dominance a battle she gladly lost. Bucky’s hand around her face slipped lower over her arms and back up over her sides and then over her soft tummy.

“You’re gorgeous doll.” Bucky muttered against her lips.

“So are you Buck, you still got that charm to make a girl weak in the knees. Touch me Bucky, feel what you do to me” Y/n said taking his hands in hers and he let her place his metal hand under her shirt over her bra, guiding his flesh hand up her skirt letting his fingers run over her bear wet folds making him gasp. 

“ You mischievous girl. You’re not wearing any panties, you gonna soak my leg doll?” 

“She truly is a naughty girl Buck. But I promise you she feels like heaven around your cock. You better let her cum before you fuck her, you’re bigger than me.” Steve spoke from his spot looking straight at them. 

Bucky nods at Steve while softly caressing her folds making her purr like a kitten.

“You like that doll? You love my hand caressing you?” 

“Yes Bucky I love it. More please. Fuck I want you.” Y/n moaned out letting her head fall in Bucky’s neck shifting her hips against him feeling his hard cock against the inside of her leg. 

“Ask nicely y/n and Bucky will give you what you want sweetheart.” Steve said.

“Please Bucky, let me cum, fuck me.”

“Patience doll, let me enjoy you first, let me feel you. I’ll make sure you get what you want.” Bucky whispered against her ear while slipping a finger between her wet folds rubbing from her opening to her already aching clit making her moan louder. His other hand still on her breast massaging the flesh.

“Take off your shirt babe, let him see you.” Steve ordered and she complied taking of her shirt looking at Bucky who was licking his lips.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous.” Bucky said while lowering the cup of her bra freeing her breast. Leaning forward and to take her nipple in his mouth running his tongue around the little bud while she let out another moan. His flesh hand tried to collect as much of her slick before letting his finger slip inside her like a man on a mission. He was searching for that one spot inside her, running his fingers over her soft warm walls and studying her face carefully. Suddenly she let out a soft whine mixed with a moan letting him know that he found it.

“Yes doll, give over completely to him.” Steve encouraged her.

Bucky sets a brutal pace with his fingers hitting that spot repeatedly and his thumb on her clit. He had her cumming in no time, screaming out his name in her pleseaure. He slowed his assault on her pussy and placed soft kisses along her jaw and neck when she fell forward against his chest. 

“Fuck that was amazing doll. Thank you.” Bucky said soothing her back with his metal hand pulling his fingers out of her heat.

“No I should be thanking you.” 

When y/n sat back again she felt his hard cock against her leg making her remember that he didn’t get any attention.

“Fuck Bucky let me suck your cock.” She whined.

“There will be time for that later baby, let him fuck you first, ride him , show him how you can wreck a man.” Steve chimed in.

“Yeah I need to be inside you doll.” Bucky moaned already tugging his sweatpants down as much as he could with y/n on his lap.

“Okay but next time.I’m gonna suck your cock so good.” She said standing up to help him remove his sweatpants. Bucky lets out a soft groan when his cock is freed from it’s confinement. He was longer and thicker than Steve. Seeing his veiny shaft laying against his stomach made her mouth instantly water. She wanted to run her tongue over that vein and suck that red tip.

“You gonna stand there staring babe?” Steve’s voice snapped her out of her dream.

“Come here doll, ride me.” Bucky held his hand out invitingly. She took his hand and let him pull her onto his lap where he takes his cock in his hand and runs his tip through her wet folds. Making her moan out.

“Stop teasing Bucky.” 

She took hold of his hand that held his cock and guides him inside, both moaning out loud at the feeling.

“fuck doll, you feel amazing. I don’t know if I’m gonna last long.” Bucky stammers holding her hips so she only can take him halfway. She smiles at him and strokes along his chest soothing his racing heart. After a few seconds he gives her a small nod and loosens his hold of  her hips letting her slide completely over his cock.

“Fuck you fill me so good.” Y/n moans the moment he bottoms out. Not more than a second later she starts to move up and down his shaft. Every thrust a  bit faster and harder, totally wrecking him. Bucky’s head falls back with closed eyes, groaning and moaning with every move of her hips. He couldn’t remember sex ever feeling this good. It was simply hard to breathe, both his breath and heartbeat were irregular, signaling that he was already close. 

“Oh fuck…. fuck …. I’m close fuck ….” Bucky growls out

“Me too.”

She could feel his cock twitch within her. Bucky came with a loud groan and emptied inside her, y/n slowed down riding out his orgasm.

“Fuck doll, what was that? I think you ruined me for every other woman or man.” 

“Well there is a solution for that Buck.” Steve said from his seat a few feet away from them, pants down and his hard cock in his hand.

“Join us, you know we love you and you love us. Join us, be our man.” Steve stood up, pulled his pants up an walked over to where the two sat still connected. Y/n’s head in Bucky’s neck and his arms around her. Steve took Bucky’s jaw in his hand and spoke.

“Be ours Buck.” 

Instead of speaking Bucky took his hand from your waist and grabbed Steve by his shirt and slammed his lips against his, kissing Steve deeply. Y/n could feel Bucky’s cock getting hard again within her, forcing out a soft moan from her mouth at the feeling.

“God that’s hot.” she moaned whe Steve pulled back.

“You like it when I kiss Bucky?”.

“Yeah, it’s like we’re complete, makes me wet.” 

“Let me feel how wet you are.” Steve states, pulling her a bit back so now she leaned against Steve’s chest who stood behind her.

“Look at that pretty pussy being filled.” Steve ran his fingertips softly over her clit down over the base of Bucky’s cock filling y/n. They both moaned out at the feeling of Steve’s fingers. Bucky’s  cock was again rock hard twitching inside her.

“Buck lean back on the sofa, babe lean on Bucky” Steve ordered while removing his fingers. 

Without question they both did what Steve asked. Resulting that now Steve had a better visual on y/n’s filled pussy. 

“What a beautiful sight.” He said kneeling behind them running one hand over her ass and one over Bucky’s leg.

“My beautiful people.” 

The hand that was previously on Bucky’s leg was now running back over y/n’s wet folds and Bucky’s balls and the base of his cock.

“Can you handle my cock too sweetheart ?” Steve asked y/n while pushing two fingers in her pussy along Bucky’s cock. Both let out an obscene moan at the feeling, y/n never been stretched out that much before. Steve slowly trust his fingers  in and out of her pussy, stroking her inner walls and Bucky’s cock in the process. Making them a blubbering mess. After some time he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. Slowly pushing in stretching her out more than before. Bucky almost screamed out at the feeling of Steve’s cock against his and y/n’s walls clenching around them. Steve leaned over y/n kissing her neck a moment later claiming Bucky’s lips the moment he bottomed out. He gave them a bit of time to adjust before he started to thrust softly.

“This feels so much better than I imagined … ugh … what about you sweetheart?” Steve moaned into y/n’s ear.

“Yes so much better.” She moaned out just before she lost her voice in a pleasing scream, Bucky was also lost in the pleasure. When they all were catching their breath Bucky spoke up.

“ you two planned this out didn’t  you?”

“Yeah we did, we needed to know if you were interested to be with us.” Y/n explained.

“Well you can’t get rid of me anymore.” Bucky smiled

“Another thing, who’s gonna hack into the security system ?” y/n laughed


End file.
